Modern data communication systems such as DSL communication systems transmit a plurality of different data types. Data of high-quality services such as IPTV services or video services require an efficient noise protection since missing data often provide strong disturbances of these services. Present impulse noise protection with Reed Solomon coding and interleaving provide not sufficient protection for these high-quality services.
Retransmission schemes have been introduced to address noise protection for high-quality services. In retransmission, data transmitted over a communication link such as a subscriber line is stored at the transmitter site for some time. In case the receiver site receives corrupt data, for example when an impulse noise occurs, the transmitter site retransmits the data based on a request from the receiver to again over the communication link.